Greg's Insight
by GSR Knight
Summary: Greg and Grissom have a talk about relationships. GSR.


"Greg………Greg"

"Uh…Yeah"

"I asked if you could process the bathroom."

"Oh yeah sorry Griss…I guess I spaced out there for a while"

"Are you okay, Greg?"

"What?...Yeah ..Yeah I'm fine I'll...I'll get to the bathroom now."

Greg finished processing and climbed into the SUV along side Grissom.

"Greg we've got about an hours drive back to the lab if you wanna tell me what's bothering you. I might not be able to help but I might be good at listening."

After a few minutes silence Greg turned to Grissom.

"You remember Sandy, my girlfriend."

"How could I forget Greg you talk about her all the time."

"Well tonight I'm meeting her parents and I …well I'm not sure how I should be around them…I mean with Sandy being there."

"Greg why do you like Sandy?"

"Because she's sweet and nice and she cares about people."

"Why does Sandy like you?"

"She say's she likes me cause I'm cute and funny and cause I like her."

"So maybe you should just try to be your self and I'm sure they'll accept you for who you are just as Sandy has. You're over complicating things. Just make it simple."

"Thanks Griss I guess you think I'm stupid as usual."

"Greg…..I know I gave you a hard time when you first came to the lab but I never thought you were stupid. I thought you were very intelligent and although I didn't like your taste in music and still don't, you reminded me of myself twenty years ago. Happy and dedicated, one of which I've lost somewhere along the way."

They sat in silence neither knowing how to continue. It was Greg who recovered first.

"Griss I asked you once what your perfect woman would be, do you remember your answer?"

"Yes Greg it's still the same answer, to be accepted for who I am."

"You know Sara's like a big sister to me. She's been like a mentor to me and I owe her a lot. From the first time I flirted with her I knew then that she would only ever love one man and sadly I wasn't him. I'd have done anything to make her happy because she's perfect. She's intelligent, dedicated, beautiful, caring and most importantly she accepts people for who they are. She's never tried to change you. She's loved you for who you are for like over a decade or something. You know Griss it's never too late to be happy. Just make it simple."

Grissom was trying hard not to think about being too late to be happy, Greg had made him see that only one person could make him happy but he knew he could be too late for both.

"Thanks Griss….you know for talking to me."

"No Greg thank you…….If I had a daughter, I'd be honoured if she chose you to spend her life with."

After arriving back at the lab Grissom went straight to his office and locked the door. Greg dropped off their evidence and continued to process.

Grissom couldn't get Greg's words out of his head 'You once told me that you're perfect woman would be someone who could accept you for who you are and not try to change you…..Sara's accepted and loved you for who you are for like over a decade or something.'

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in"

"Erm I would if I had a key"

"Oh sorry" He opened his door to a tired looking Sara.

"Hey I was just about to leave when I bumped into Greg. He seemed….well he didn't seem like Greg. I was just wondering if something happened at the crime scene."

"So what you're actually asking me is have I upset Greg?"

Sara smiled his smile.

"I guess that's what I'm asking yes."

Silence filled the room. Grissom sat down in his chair and picked up the file that he was working on.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He didn't look up from the file.

"Did you upset Greg?"

"No"

"So Greg's okay?"

"No" He still didn't look up.

"Grissom!"

"Sara!" Now he looked up and straight into her eyes.

He began to smirk and she raised her eyebrow and then smiled at him.

(Okay he wants to play, well this should be fun.)

She closed the door and moved to sit in the chair opposite him, never taking her eyes from his.

"Will you tell me what's wrong with Greg?"

"Yes"

"Grissom!"

"Sara!"

He looked up from his file and smiled.

"He's stressed."

"Griss I'm really tired I've worked for 22hours straight and I haven't slept for at least another ten."

"Sara I'm sorry I can see how tired you are and I didn't mean to…I mean it's been a while since we played this and I just…look I'm sorry."

"Well if I wasn't so tired I'd be sure I just witnessed the great Gil Grissom over-talking."

"Sorry" His cheeks were flushed.

"It's okay. It's just I need to make sure Greg's okay before I leave."

"If I say Greg's okay will you go to bed?"

He looked up to see Sara laughing.

"I mean will you get some sleep?"

"Yes and no respectively."

He shook his head and smiled.

"Greg's fine he just wanted some advice about meeting the in-laws."

"From you?"

They both laughed.

"I told him he is an amazing guy and to just be himself."

"Why is he amazing?"

"He reminded me about why I fell in love with you."


End file.
